Together
by Gaden
Summary: It was hate at first sight when Trina and Han met. Who knew that they felt something more than hate? I suck at summaries, just take a quick peak if you like. Han/Oc
1. prologue

**I'm a huge fan of Han! He was the only reason why I watched fast 5. He's so cool. Please excuse me if my grammar is wrong. English isn't my first language. Feel free to correct me. Reviews are highly appreciated! I don't own anything except from the driver of the 86! Sorry if this one is short.**

It was almost dawn. Han just finished doing some kind of business and was already on his way home. His 1997 mazda rx 7 was the only car visible on the mountain road. That was until a green ae86 trueno came into view. When Han reached the peak of the mountain, there was no car visible behind him. Now that he was on his way down the mountain, the ae86 appeared out of nowhere. He studied the car behind him carefully from the back mirror. _Could it be possible? _Han heard rumors about an ae86. They said that the 86 was pretty good at downhill racing and no one had defeated it. The description of the 86 matched the one behind him. There was no decals attached to the car, the car looks pretty simple. _Let's see if the rumors are true_, Han thought. He doesn't believe in gossips or rumors. He had to see it with his own eyes to believe them. He hadn't got the chance to check out the 86 before since it only appears once in a while. Now he got the chance to see how the 86 race. Han the clutch the wheel and exerted more force to the gas pedal .He had to be a bit serious in order for him to see what the 86 got. There are more corners than straight paths on the mountain. Newbie drifters could die if they try to race in this mountain. Only one mistake and you're dead. Han was obviously not a newbie. As they passed the third corner, Han was surprised that the 86 was still on his tail. He wasn't driving that serious but the fact that the 86 manage to tail him, amazed him. If the driver of the 86 wasn't as good as the rumors said the 86 must have been left behind. Han was a bit familiar with the mountain. There would be six consecutive hairpins after a short straight path. That's where the fun would start. _Here it goes._ On the straight path, the gaps between the two cars widen. Just as when he thought he lost the 86, it continued to tail him as they entered the hairpins. He passed the first and second hairpins without any trouble but the 86 was still on the back. Han was still on the lead after the third hairpin. The distance between the two cars was only two inches. As they reached the fourth hairpin, he saw the tires of the 86 suddenly dropped into the gutter. _You must be kidding me_, Han thought as he watched the car behind him vanished. Han tried to take a good look to the driver when it came up behind him but the windows are tinted enough that he only saw a figure. Things happened very fast. The 86 overtaken the mazda rx 7. Han stepped on the break, satisfied with the performance of the 86. He smirked as he recalled how the 86 used the gutter to overtake him. He was convinced that whoever drove the 86 was pretty good. If he was the kind of racer who race to prove that he's the fastest, a race with the green Toyota Corolla AE86 would be exhilarating.


	2. the meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Fast and the Furious.

**Dark-lelu** –thanks!

**DREAMERGOTSWAGG**– I'm currently writing other stories and busy. I'll try too but I won't promise you anything.

**Sayuri06** – Hehe I love that show. The 86 is my fav car so far :D

*Start of the story*

"Do I really have to?" I whined looking at the sexy dress Temari bought for me. There's no way I'm going to wear that dress. . Temari knows a lot about fashion. Did I forget to mention, she's a model. I met here once in Brazil when she had a photo shoot. Even it had been a year since we saw each other, I can feel were still close together. Thanks to the internet! I am able to keep in touch with her.

"Fine. It wouldn't be my problem if they find you." Temari shrugged. I sighed. This is not going to be easy.

"Are you sure where just going to your friend's party? "I eyed her suspiciously. Wearing a dress was never my thing even if I have tons of dress. I didn't buy them my mother did that for me. I am more comfortable wearing jeans and a tank.

"I'm sure. Now wear that dress or you won't attend the party" She ordered me. I can't believe her. Let me explain it to you. Earlier that day, she woke me up when guys in black suit started knocking on the door. Those guys in black suit were sent by the person I prefer to call _Medusa_. You may be wondering why I call her Medusa. I call her Medusa because just like in the myth whenever you look into her eyes you'd feel helpless instead of turning into a stone.I hid under the bed and the guys he sent didn't see me. I knew she wouldn't stop looking for me. It's been almost a month since I left Brazil. I also left my friends there too. I didn't have a choice. It's for their own safety too and they know that. My friend in Brazil, Maria helped me to get in Tokyo. If you want to get out of a country without getting detected, give her a call. She's an expert in faking passports and the like. I feel so blessed to have a friend like her! That's how I got here in Tokyo. Luckily, I had a friend named Temari that lives in Japan. She had helped me since my arrival in Tokyo. After a few minutes, I wore the dress. I twirled a little, showing her the dress.

"That should do." She smirked entered her 2006 Ford Mustang GT. The thing is, Temari liked cars but she doesn't know the basic engines. She doesn't even want to learn which part is which. She only buys car for the looks. That's why she doesn't race. She'll definitely lose even if she used the fastest car on earth. I glanced at the mirror to see how I look. Honestly, I didn't look that bad on the dress.

"Be sure that your friend would help me or else." I sighed as she turned the engine on.

"You look great on that dress. So have some fun!" She said with a wink. Temari wasn't a bad driver. She wasn't just fast enough to be on a street race.

"I'll try." I smirk and went inside my green ae86 trueno. No matter how plain my baby looks, it's one hell of a car when you saw him in a race especially in drifting. My friends and I rebuilt it and boy does it take three months to rebuild it. It was totally worth it though. I just followed Temari's car around. I've been in Tokyo for almost two months now but still I'm not that familiar with the road. Besides I don't have any idea where her friend's place was located. I was glad when she stopped. I quickly

"Now we're here." She already turned off the engine and left the car. The ride wasn't that long. It only took us 10 or 15 minutes to get to the place. I followed her studied the place. We're going to a club? That's where her friend is throwing a party? Her friend must be rich. I'm not surprise. She's a model and having rich friends wasn't strange.

"So what's the name you want me to call you?" She asked as we entered the place.

"Just call me Trina and don't ever use my sure name" I grinned. It wasn't really a codename. It's really my nickname.

"I'm not surprised." She rolled her eyes.

"What? I love that name." I nudge her. I thought that were just going to a club but then we entered a room. I saw plenty of girls. Not just girls they all look like models.

"Are they all models?" I asked looking to all girls.

"Yup. This is where I usually hang out after work. Nice place huh?"

"Wow I didn't think there would be a place for models to rest."I said.

"My friend Han owns it. Speaking of him, I better go look for him."She patted my shoulder and vanished in the crowd. Han was the friend that Temari mentioned. Temari and I will ask him if I can stay in his place for a while. I'm not entirely sure where would I stay. I can't stay at Temari's place since _Medusa_ already knew that place. After staying in Tokyo for a while, I'll go back to Brazil. I can have a peaceful life there with Luke, Maria, Carlos and Patrick. They were more of a family than my real ones. It has been a 20 minutes since Temari left me. Socializing isn't hard for me; I'm not just in the mood. I'm not really here to party. I'm just here to see this Han. Temari told me that he could be of help. So I patiently waited for them to arrive. Unfortunately, before I could see my friend I felt someone snaked an arm around me. I turned to see that it a Japanese guy with a shoulder length black hair. He seems to be having fun around. What kind of guy wouldn't? It'll be like heaven to be surrounded by those models. I tried to jerk him off but suddenly his lips met mine. I was stunned. Anger quickly consumed me. Without thinking twice, my hand flew towards his was just a quick smack but…I haven't been kissed before. I had a boyfriend before but I didn't kiss him. We just lasted a month and that guy cheated on me. I'm glad I didn't let him kiss me. As silly as it sound, I kind of imagine my first kiss to be magical. You know the one in the movies.I know, I read much about those fairy tale stories but I can't help it. I wanted to have a romantic first kiss but all of it was gone. Thanks to that guy! The girls around me gasped and the guy rubbed his cheeks, giving me a surprise look.

"What? Aren't you rejected by a girl before?"I asked, folding my arms. When the guy didn't say anything I continued, "You should learn to respect girls. We're not toys to play with. You should also learn where your place is. Don't act as if you own this place."I hissed. His lips turn into a smile. From the looks of it, he was amused by the way I behave. I wasn't expecting that reaction from him.

"Why are you laughing? Don't act as if you own the place." I said in an annoyed voice. Seriously, what was this guy thinking?

"He does own this place."I heard a girl said. I was stunned. Did I hear her right? If I did, I'm doomed.

"You're Han?" I stammered. If he is Han, I'm screwed. Please let it beBefore the guy in front of say something, Temari came.

"Han I've been looking for you everywhere."Temari looked on the guy then she turned to me.

"Trina, why are you pale? Have you seen a ghost or something?"She giggled. Great, now I was pale. I slapped the guy that could help me.

"So you're Trina?" He asked. There's no trace of anger in his voice. He actually seemed calm. This guy is weird. Before things got worse, I run as fast as I can to leave that place. After getting out in that place, I went inside my car and rest my head on the stirring wheel. How can I be so clumsy? I'm such an idiot. I heard a knock on my car's window. I rolled it down and forced a smile for my friend.

"What the hell just happened?"She yelled.

"I slapped Han." I sighed.

"You what? Are you nuts? Why did you slap him?"

"It's not my fault! He was the one to be blamed not me. You could have told me that Han's a man whore."

"Hey, that man whore will help you. So apologize to him. Han maybe a playboy but he's a nice guy"

"Nice guy? Are you blind?"  
>"It's just a kiss Trina."<br>"But you know it's my first."I said almost a whisper.  
>"Whatever, I'll be inside if you change your mind." Temari headed inside the club. There's no way I'll go back there and apologize. It's late and since I can't stay at Temari's house, I have to look for a hotel. If I only knew he was Han. I should have controlled myself. It's too late to regret now. I have to get going.<p>

Third person's P.O.V

"I'm really sorry Han. Trina can be childish sometimes." Temari sipped her margarita.

"It's cool. Where is she anyway?" He said looking to the models inside the room.

"I left her outside. I don't know if she's still there. That kid can be stubborn."She smiled. Han put his drink down and stood up.

"Where are you going?"Temari looked up.

"I need to stretch my legs."He shrugged and exited the club. As he reached outside, Han saw the green 86 again. It was exactly the one he had raced before. The car quickly left as if it was on a hurry. _Did the driver just come here_? Han thought.

**Sorry if Han is a bit OOC. What do you guys think? Did you like it?**


End file.
